


Dancing in the Dark

by HamHamHeaven



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Super Show 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: Dress rehearsal at Super Show 2 has Heechul in a mood.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote ages ago that was supposed to be part of a larger plot. But at this point, that's never going to happen, so I figured I should post this completed chapter as a one-off. This really needs to be read while listening to [Sorry Sorry Answer](https://youtu.be/a507jISnumU). You'll see why.  
> Dedicated to Tumblr user LadyVampAsia, who is the reason I ship these two.

The backstage was dark and crowded as usual the afternoon before a show, staff bustling in every direction completing their appointed tasks.  Most of the members were loitering near the edge of the stage watching the rehearsals or had found dark corners in which to steal catnaps.

Jeongsu stood off to the side, in the shadows of one of the huge stacks of speakers, sipping gratefully at a bottle of cool water.  His face was flushed, and his sleeveless shirt and hair clung to his sweat-drenched body.

An odd crackling pop sounded across the sound system, causing everyone to jump.  But before responsible Jeongsu could go ask the stage manager what the problem was, he was pulled deeper into the shadows by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his body.  Jeongsu turned to look down into the face of Heechul.

“Heenim?  What are you doing?” Jeongsu gasped, a hint of wariness tingeing his voice.

“May I have this dance?” Heechul chuckled in a low, sensual tone.

“Dance?” Jeongsu responded in confusion.

Just then, the opening notes of “Sorry Sorry Answer,”  Hyukjae’s solo piece, came over the sound system.

“Dance with me,” Heechul requested again, pulling Jeongsu incredibly close moving their hips in time with the slow, steady bass.

Jeongsu rolled his eyes and was about to scold Heechul when the younger placed his lips against the leader’s neck, just below his left ear, and began whispering along with the words of the song.  With every syllable, Heechul’s full lips played over Jeongsu’s sensitive skin.  The combination of the intimate contact between their lower bodies as their hips swayed to the music and the seductive sound of the song’s lyrics breathed against his skin caused Jeongsu’s body to heat.

 _Oh, Baby, I hold you in my arms_.

At these words, Heechul’s right hand trailed up from Jeongsu’s hip under his shirt to stroke between his shoulder blades.  His other hand tangled into Jeongsu’s sweaty hair, tickling his neck.  Jeongsu fought a shiver.

_I want you, Baby._

The lyric sent a jolt of electricity through Jeongsu’s spine down to his groin, and he swallowed a groan.  He didn’t speak much English, but that phrase he understood perfectly.  Without intending to, Jeongsu found that he had wrapped his arms around Heechul’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

 _Neomu neomu areumdawo ne moseube neokshi ppajyeobeorin na ppajyeobeorin na_ [So so beautiful, I’m entranced by your appearance, I’m entranced]

It didn’t matter that he was drenched in sweat from their choreography and the dozens of spotlights.  It didn’t matter that _anyone_ might walk past and see them entwined in the shadows.  It didn’t matter that as soon as the music stopped, he was probably going to regret all of this.  Heechul’s proximity drove all of those thoughts from Jeongsu’s mind.  Heechul’s lips, his breath, his hands on Jeongsu’s skin: they set him on fire.  Even his scalp and the tips of his toes were prickling deliciously.

When the lyrics became a simple “na-na-na”, Heechul’s tongue snaked out to lick Jeongsu’s pulse point.  He lapped at the beads of sweat there, enjoying the salty taste of Jeongsu on his tongue.  Then he leaned up and nipped at the leader’s earlobe.  Pressed so close, Heechul could feel Jeongsu’s heart pounding in his chest.  The lyrics began again, and Heechul’s lips returned to their previous position, whispering the words seductively just under Jeongsu’s ear.

_Geudaero shigani meomchwoseo hanaeui naigil wonhae_ [I want time to stop that way so that it’s only me (with you)] 

Heechul’s right hand dropped to Jeongsu’s lower back, fingers skimming over the ticklish skin just below his waistband.  Jeongsu bit his lip to hold back a moan.  Heechul’s hands continued to caress the leader’s neck and lower back, swaying with the hypnotic beat.

 _Gaseum teojyeo beoril geot gata neoeui soneul jabeumyeon, ne ibsure ib matchundamyeon._ [My heart feels like it will explode when I hold your hand, if I kiss your lips]

“Chul,” Jeongsu murmured, burying his face into the crook of Heechul’s neck.

 _I’m a slave for you_ , Heechul responded, earning a shiver.

They continued their sensual dance hidden in the shadows, oblivious to the world around them.  As the second chorus finished and the rhythm section of the instrumentals dropped away, Heechul was struck with an idea.  Fueled by the delightful friction between them, he shifted his feet ever so slightly so that his left thigh made contact with Jeongsu’s crotch.  When the drums returned, Heechul altered his hip movements, rolling them forward toward Jeongsu’s swaying body instead of side to side.  Instinctively, Jeongsu’s body responded, changing his movements to match Heechul’s.  Jeongsu whimpered against Heechul’s neck at the new contact.  Heechul felt a lump form in his throat at the sound, incredibly grateful that he wasn't singing.

 _Geudaemaneul barabwaseo mianhae. Jeongmal eojjeol suga eobtnabwa._ [I’m sorry for looking only at you.  I guess I can’t help it.]

When Hyukjae and Donghae’s rap began, Heechul left off with the lyrics and began pressing hungry kisses against the leader’s neck and jaw, taking care not to leave any marks.  Unconsciously, Jeongsu’s arms wrapped more tightly around Heechul’s shoulders, head falling back to give the younger better access.  As the last few beats of the song faded out, their movements slowed to nothing, but Jeongsu kept Heechul in his arms as long as he could.

Finally, Heechul pulled back slightly to look at his hyung.  Jeongsu’s eyes slid open slowly.  Heechul felt his stomach clench at the enticing sight of Jeongsu’s pupils dilated with lust and his lips swollen from biting back any sound.  Before the elder could regain his senses and protest, Heechul pulled his head down for a long kiss.  Jeongsu returned the kiss without thought, tilting his head and opening his mouth for Heechul’s tongue.  Heechul willingly obliged, teasing Jeongsu’s tongue with his own.  All too soon, his rationality won out over his animal instincts, and he regretfully pulled away from the kiss.

“Thanks for the dance, Teuk,” Heechul said, his voice low and husky.

Then before he could change his mind, Heechul turned and walked away toward the dressing rooms.  Jeongsu stood utterly bewildered, two fingers pressed against his tingling lips, feeling weak at the knees.


End file.
